


Learning

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have a first time. Yet another original idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Disclaimer: Mine, no. If they were, the show would be pay-per-view. And I'm sure we would all pay.**

**************

"She's not going to talk to us," Sam said as he took a deep drink from his beer. "I can't get any information."

"Tell me about it," Dean sighed and knocked his bottle against Sam's. "Maybe we're losing our touch."

Their father rolled his eyes. "Watch the master at work, boys." John got up and went to the bar. He spoke with the vivacious bartender for a few minutes and sat back down.

"Told you no too, huh Dad?" Dean sighed.

"Wendy Starnes disappeared at the same time she hooked up with a pretty young blonde." John ate a mouthful of nachos and downed it with a swig of beer. 

"The bartender told you that?" Sam asked, nodding to her.

"Yep," John grinned at them.

"What else?" Dean asked.

"From the description of the blonde, it was indeed Meg."

"She's still alive?" Dean sneered at Sam. "I thought you knew what you were doing with that exorcism shit." He shook his head. "Bad Sam...bad, bad Sammy. Ya gotta brush up on your Latin, bro'."

Sam just stuck his tongue out and made cross-eyes at Dean, knowing full well his brother meant no malice, but was trying to lighten the mood. The thought of Meg still around made his blood grow cold.

"Told ya, Sammy. She's a bitch." Dean laughed. "And a dyke at that."

"DEAN!" John snapped.

"Sorry sir," Dean said, contrite.

"Thank you, son," John nodded. "I'll not have derogatory name-calling in this family. Dyke is not proper; it's demeaning." He paused. "She's a bisexual slut...and a bitch."

"And how did you get her," Dean motioned to the bartender, "to tell you all that?"

" **Her** name is Annabeth," John smirked. "She gets off at midnight, she's over twenty-one and she's into yoga so I'm sure it's going to be an interesting evening."

"You can't go picking up strange women." 

"You two do!" John shot back. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean asked Annabeth when she brought the next round. 

"Sure."

"How come you talked to him and wouldn't talk to," Dean motioned to himself and Sam, "us?"

"Because **you** asked me to go for a drink and babyface here asked me to go clubbing. I tend bar in a club all night. **He** ," she eyed John up and down, "asked me to go for a cup of coffee."

"And pie," John added. "Don't forget about the pie."

"I like pie," she leered at John. "Especially lemon meringue."

"How about whipped cream?" John asked, stifling a laugh as beer spewed from Sam's nose.

"I love it. Especially...." Annabeth leaned down and whispered in John's ear. "If you think you can handle it."

"Oh, I can definitely handle that, sweet lady." John licked his upper lip and eyed her up and down. "How about we go for a drive after?"

"What do you drive?" she asked.

"A truck."

"A flatbed?" 

John turned his head, his lips brushing hers. "Yeah. Why?"

"I like to ride in flatbeds...." She blew in John's ear. 

"I'll wait for you to get off," John replied suggestively.

"Likewise," she murmured and turned to head back to the bar. 

John grabbed her ass as she turned. "Nice and tight."

"Thank you," she laughed. "Maybe I'll take a couple of hours off and we can get an earlier start. How does now sound?"

"Fine with me." 

Annabeth returned a short while later, ready to leave. 

"Don't wait up for me, boys. I may not be back until breakfast." John sighed as he stared at her ass. "If I'm **really** lucky, maybe lunch."

Dean and Sam stared at their father as he left with his _companion_ for the evening.

As they left, Dean muttered, "I feel grossly inadequate."

"You and me both bro'," Sam replied sadly. "You and me both."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe this," Sam fell on the bed as they entered the motel room. "Dad's gonna get laid."

"I would have settled for a blow-job," Dean sighed. 

"I'll give ya one, Dean. I haven't had any in so long I'm growing cobwebs on my dick."

"What ever happened to Sam _I have to get to know her, make sure we're compatible and that she's mildly intelligent before I even kiss her_ Winchester?"

"He died after seven months of not getting any." Sam sounded morose. "Even boy scouts need to get laid."

"Tell you what, Sammy," Dean's voice was teasing as he began to strip. "You come join me in the shower and blow me if that floats your boat. I haven't had any in longer."

"You?" Sam's mouth dropped open; Dean found women **everywhere** they went. Blondes, brunettes, tall, short, thin, not so thin, witless airheads and college professors...most nights, once the hunt was done, Dean disappeared until breakfast. "What about Amy, the cop in Chicago? You said she had a tattoo...."

"On her arm."

"Cassie?"

"Don't bring **her** up, Sammy. It was a disaster."

"Dawn with the big...."

"She wanted to make her boyfriend jealous."

"Phyllis, Miranda, Karen, Joyce...."

"No, no, no and Joyce wanted a last fling before she entered a convent and I **definitely** couldn't."

"A convent?"

"Yeah." Dean walked into the bathroom. "She's now Sister Mary Grace of the holy order of the Sisters of Saint Michael." He turned on the shower. "This keeps up I may join a monastery." 

Sam sat there, staring at the closed door, pondering Dean's suggestion. He'd been waiting for that sort of invitation from his older brother since he was fourteen, since the night he saw Dean fucking Dana Parker in the back seat of the Impala. It had taken young Sam quite some time to figure out he was jealous, but not because Dean was fucking a woman; it was because **she** was with Dean and not him. 

But over time he learned to put the thoughts and feelings (and comparisons to Dean) in the back of his mind. Brother's didn't do things like that. 

Unless your family was **totally** fucked up, far from normal and you were going to burn in the ninth ring of Hell for eternity anyway. Mind made up, Sam stripped his own clothing off and stepped into the bathroom. 

Dean was standing behind the curtain, one hand braced against the wall, the other jerking himself off in silence. 

Sam quietly moved the curtain aside, Dean's back arching, the muscles bunching up...his brother was about to come and Sam was going to watch. 

"Ahh," Dean whispered to himself, "so damn good...ohh Sammy...."

Sam's breath hitched. "What did you say?"

Dean whirled and nearly fell, but Sam grabbed him by the arms, steadying him. Stepping into the shower, he kissed Dean on the lips, grinning as he pulled back. "You jerk off to fantasies of me?"

"Yes." Dean's voice cracked. 

"Cool. Me too."

"You jerk off to fantasies of yourself?" Dean asked, with just the hint of a smirk.

"God, Dean," Sam pushed him against the tile, one leg slipping between Dean's, his thickened dick sliding against Dean's leg, "you're such an ass sometimes."

"Better an ass then a bitch."

"Fuck you, Dean." Sam gripped Dean's dick, squeezing and jerking. 

"You need my permission for that?" Dean panted the words, eyes fluttering shut as Sam licked his shoulder, moaning as Sam's teeth sunk into the flesh, marking him as property...and oh fuck, he'd wanted Sam for so long and Sam now knew it and God help Dean, because Sam was going to take advantage of it. He moaned again, this time softer, as Sam licked at the wound, soothing it with his tongue, admiring his work. 

Sam threaded his fingers in Dean's short hair, dragging their lips together, tearing himself away, turning Dean's body around. Placing Dean's palms against the tiles, he placed his own hands atop Dean's, interlacing their fingers, his mouth against Dean's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, Dean," his swollen dick slid between Dean's cheeks, "you'll never want anybody else."

"Always wanted you, Sammy," Dean brought one hand down, parting his cheeks. "What took you so long to figure it out?"

Sam reached down for a bottle of conditioner. "We're gonna need proper lube, but this will do for now."

"Don't care about fucking lube, just care about you fucking me!"

"It has to be right, Dean," Sam crooned in his ear. "Slow and easy...I'm not some cheap screw that's going to be gone in the morning." Contrary to his calming words, he was nervous as all hell and spilled half the bottle of conditioner on his dick and Dean's ass.

Dean felt the cool cream, turned his head and actually giggled, but the giggle quickly morphed into a groan as two of Sam's long fingers slid inside him, scissoring, easing out, three returning, teasing Dean, making him dizzy. "Sam...oh my God...that's amazing...." Sam shoved up hard and Dean screamed, head lolling back against Sam's shoulder. 

"Dean," Sam murmured, "have you done this before?"

"Nope," Dean sighed, "been waiting for you."

"Oh, okay, just checking." Sam turned off the water and they dried off. "I am not popping your cherry in a shower stall." Another kiss and he backed Dean into the bedroom, Dean falling onto the bed. "Be right back. I have to....uh...." He nodded to the bathroom.

"Take a leak?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"Neanderthal."

"Bitch."

Sam was only in there for a few minutes, but by the time he came out, Dean had fallen asleep. He went through his duffel, **finally** finding a condom, and placed it on the nightstand along with some lotion. He was going to be prepared when Dean woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Dean began to shift. Sam glanced over, just watching. The older man turned onto his back, taking his dick in hand, stroking himself. Sam tossed his book aside. As Dean got himself harder, and his strokes increased their pace, Sam felt himself getting hard. He leaned over, kissing Dean, making sure the kiss was soft and gentle. 'No need to act like an animal. I can do that later.' He brought his hand around Dean's, stroking with him. His other hand wrapped around his own dick, moving in rhythm with Dean. Letting his lust take over, he moved between Dean's legs, licking at the tip, hearing Dean moan. He started to suckle on the head, hands moving to rest on Dean's thighs, holding him there. 

Dean cracked his eyes open, trying to focus. When he was finally able to see clearly, his eyes bugged out of his head, and his mouth dropped open. His mind was trying to assimilate the vision before him. Sam was between his legs, giving him a blow-job. This was the last thing he had expected. "Sam...." 

Sam heard the moan, and glanced up. Meeting Dean's eyes, he removed his mouth. "Like that, Dean?" 

"Don't stop...feels so good." 

"I'm going to take you to Heaven." Sam moved his hands again, interlacing them with Dean's, tongue circling the head, then swallowing in one swoop. Head moving up and down, teeth grazing the length, he listened to Dean's soft moans, feeling Dean's hips moving, that beautiful dick fucking his mouth. His hands moved, grasping Dean's ass, pulling him deeper, swallowing as Dean's dick hit the back of his throat. 

"Sam, you don't have to...stop...I'm gonna...OH FUCK!" Dean's orgasm hit, flooding Sam's mouth with his seed. 

Sam moaned, drinking Dean's sweet essence, taking his own little trip to Heaven. When Dean stopped shooting, Sam pulled back, licking the spent dick, cleaning his lover. Finally done, he moved to his knees, sliding his hands up Dean's chest, around his back, pulling Dean into a sitting position. "Taste so sweet," Sam murmured, before taking possession of Dean's mouth. 

Dean got lost in the taste of his own seed, mixed with Sam's saliva, moaning into Sam's mouth. His hands wound in Sam's hair, deepening the kiss, laying back down, taking Sam with him. The need for air forced them to break the kiss, Dean murmuring, "Fuck me...fuck me now." 

Sam nodded, squirting lotion onto his hand. "Turn over, babe. Less pain that way." 

"Want to see you," Dean said. "Have to see you. Then I'll know it's real. Not some messed up masturbation fantasy." 

"How many fantasies have you had about me?" Sam asked, tonguing Dean's ear. 

"All of 'em," Dean admitted, face turning a deep shade of crimson. 

Sam kissed him softly. "I'm so glad." He moved to his knees, pushing Dean's legs back and apart. He teased Dean's tight hole with a finger, expecting some resistance on his brother's part. Dean opened to him immediately, pushing back. A second finger entered, Dean moaning in pleasure, grinding his ass against the fingers, moaning for more. Sam obliged by slipping a third in, stretching his lover as best he could. Dean responded by caressing Sam's nipples. 

Seeing the condom, Dean took it, eyes meeting Sam's. "I love you." 

Sam grinned. "Good, 'cause I feel the same." 

"I love you, you love me." Sam nodded. "I'm clean, and I'm sure you are." Sam nodded again. "Then who needs this." Dean tossed the condom. 

"Dean, maybe you shouldn't have...." 

"It's just me and you from now on, right? So we don't need one of those. It's okay." 

"I don't know." 

"Sam, I've used condoms with every woman I know. **Always**. I want to be bare with you. No, scratch that. I **need** to. Please. Don't take this away from me." 

Sam was hesitant, but finally nodded. "Okay Dean. I don't want this to be any less then perfect for you." He allowed himself a smile. "But you do realize, that in tossing that condom, we have just committed to each other forever." 

"Only forever?" Dean shot back. 

"I...." Sam began, then paused, thinking. "Maybe a few weeks beyond forever." 

"Okay then. Now that we've cleared that up, would you shut up and fuck me already!" 

"Why Dean Winchester, you're a romantic," Sam teased, fingers returning, pushing deeper, at different angles, searching.... 

"Sam please...OH GOD!" Dean screamed, his prostate found. "What did you...OHHH...." Dean was rocking hard against Sam's fingers now. "Do it again...please...." 

Sam obliged yet again, dick swelling at each scream. The thought that he was doing this to Dean was his fantasy come true. As he got painfully hard, Sam slowed his fingers, brushing the prostate one last time before he eased them out. 

"Sam? Don't stop...please...." 

"Shhh, relax, baby. Gonna give you more." Sam reached for the lotion, taking Dean's hand in his, pouring the lotion in Dean's palm. 

Dean stroked Sam's thick dick, feeling it harden some more as he touched it. "So big, Sam," he said, sounding a bit innocent. 

Sam smiled at him. "It'll fit, lover." He pulled Dean's hand away from his dick. "Hands over your head for now." Dean obeyed and that made Sam happy. His own hands went to Dean's ass, spreading the cheeks, resting his dick against the hole. "This is important, Dean. Take a deep breath and relax for me. I don't want to cause you too much pain." 

Dean nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing, relaxing as best he could, eyes widening a moment later when Sam breached him. Instinct took over and he tried to pull away, but strong arms held his hips, keeping him still. 

"It's just me, Dean. Take it easy. The pain will go away, that I promise you. Trust me." 

"I trust you," Dean said, forcing a smile against the pain. He let his eyes close, knowing Sam would take care of him. 

Sam slid further in, watching Dean's face, stopping when he saw a grimace of pain. He finally found himself balls deep and stopped, just undulating his hips. "Ohhh Dean, never felt like this before, so fucking tight." 

Dean's body was soon moving in rhythm with Sam's, grinding his ass against Sam's dick. Sliding his legs up, he moved them over Sam's shoulders, Sam taking hold of the legs, kissing and nipping the inner thighs. "Do it...fuck me now...." 

Sam pulled out a bit, sliding back in, trying to be gentle. "Like that?" 

Dean was writhing at that point. "No...yes...please more...." 

"Yeah, baby, more is what you'll get...." Sam pulled out almost all the way, teasing the hole with the tip of his dick. He rammed back in hard, Dean screaming from the mix of pain and pleasure. Again, and this time Sam angled right, hitting Dean's sweet spot, Dean howling. He hit it again, watching as Dean's eyes rolled back, shooting his load over them. Seeing his brother in the throes of an orgasm brought Sam's on. As he felt his seed fill Dean, he felt complete and whole and the feeling was intoxicating. "Ahh Dean, I love you." It was a moan of complete pleasure as he thrust deeper, emptying himself inside his new lover. He stayed inside until he grew soft, easing Dean's legs from his shoulders, removing himself from Dean, who hissed at the separation. "Dean, I'd stay buried inside you forever if I could." Sam leaned down, kissing Dean, backing off the bed. 

"Sam?" Dean's voice cracked. 

And Sam, smart man that he was, understood what Dean meant with that one word. Dean thought he was going to the other bed. "I'll be right back. Promise." A soft kiss. "We gotta clean up." Sam laughed and stood, heading for the bathroom. He washed himself at the sink, coming out with a cloth for Dean. Sitting on the bed, he slowly and meticulously cleaned every inch of Dean's body, except one spot. He slid the warm cloth down Dean's chest, along his stomach. Wiping around Dean's dick, slowly down his legs and back up. Resting one hand on Dean's hip, he cleaned Dean's dick with his tongue. He smiled to himself as he heard Dean moan, finishing, moving to his knees. "Turn over." He pushed Dean's legs apart, wiping down Dean's sweaty back, brushing his cheeks gently. Continuing down his legs, back up, then tossing the cloth back into the bathroom. Hands resting on Dean's ass, Sam began to knead the cheeks, pulling them apart. Dipping his head, his tongue darted out, licking Dean's center. 

"Sammy! That feels so damn good...." Dean felt his dick harden again, pushing himself to his knees, Sam tongue-fucking him deeper. Taking his dick in hand, Dean stroked himself, pushing back to meet Sam's tongue. He fisted himself rough, Sam's fingers entering beside his tongue, bringing him to another mind-blowing orgasm. When Dean finally focused again, he was being cleaned with another cloth, Sam grinning at him. 

"I take it you liked being rimmed," Sam said huskily, leaving a love bite on Dean's ass. 

"Uh-huh." 

"Speechless?" 

"Uh-huh." Dean pulled Sam down onto the dry side of the bed and crawled atop him. "Sleep here." He kissed Sam's neck. "Nice and comfy." 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close, rubbing soothing circles across his back. "Then sleep now, lover." A kiss to the top of Dean's head. "Sweet dreams." 

"Dad...."

"'S'okay, Dean. I'll move into the other bed before morning." 

But Sam didn't, falling into a deep sleep beside his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

John entered the room at nine am, surprised his sons were still sleeping. The room, as usual, was like an icebox. He glanced at one bed, seeing it empty and his eyes moved to the other, growing wide. 

Dean was laying atop the covers, bare naked, hugging his pillow. Sam was buried under two blankets, his head barely visible.

It took John about 0.02 seconds to recognize the smell of semen permeating the room. It didn't bother him so much that his boys had evolved into lovers; he'd actually been expecting it for years and knew full well there were worse things in the world. But of course he couldn't resist a bit of torture. "BOYS!"

Dean jumped up so quick he rolled off the bed.

Sam muttered, "Too early to get up, dad," and burrowed deeper under the covers.

"Sex, Dean?" John asked, an obvious hint of amusement in his tone. "With your brother?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Dean replied in his low drawl.

Sam's whole body began to shake, but not from fear. He was starting to grin under the covers. Dean didn't listen to his father's tone...just the words themselves.

"Did you use protection, Dean?" John asked as seriously as he could.

"Well, no sir. I didn't think I needed to."

Sam peeked out from under the covers. "He seduced me into his carnal lifestyle."

"Really." John picked up a pillow and threw it at Sam. "I suppose you're sweet and innocent in all this?"

"No sir," Sam smiled shyly. "I'm still your son."

"Dean, put some clothes on, would you?"

"Yes sir!" Dean responded on autopilot, scrambling around for his clothing, putting on a pair of briefs. It took a moment to realize they were too small. "Sam's," he snickered and quickly slid under the blanket. "I don't know where mine are."

John rolled his eyes. "I got a look at the bar's security tapes," he said, "and it wasn't Meg. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get us some breakfast and I expect to have you both dressed and ready to go when I get back."

"Okay, dad," Sam told him. "And how come you're not upset about...." he pointed to himself and Dean.

"Should I be?"

"Most parents would be!"

"Sammy, since when have I been most parents? I gave you a pistol at nine to shoot a closet monster. I let you drive at twelve. Dean and I got drunk the night of his fourteenth birthday and his seventeenth birthday present was a trip to a whorehouse in Vegas. So no, I am **not** most parents." He left the room, looking back for a moment. "And it could be worse. Trust me on that."

The door closed and the boys got out of bed, sorting through their clothing and getting dressed. 

"It could be worse," Dean said.

"Oh yeah," Sam agreed. "Cassie."

"Sarah."

"Lissa."

"Amy."

"Karen."

"Debra."

"Eddie."

"Eddie?"

"He was a shmuck."

"Love you, Sammy."

"It's **Sam**!"

Dean kissed him. "Bitch."

"Slut."

"Your slut."

"Damn straight."

And they lived happily ever after....of course.

**FIN**


End file.
